


This Place Called D-House

by AliceShotacon4Ever



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, OOC, Sakuma is Yuuki's nephew, Sakuma is dense, Typos, dorm au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceShotacon4Ever/pseuds/AliceShotacon4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ber-setting di dunia modern, dimana Sakuma pindah ke rumah Yuuki, pamannya, yang juga ditinggali oleh delapan manusia lainnya, yang memiliki kepribadian abstrak, dan juga cerita yang abstrak. Kumpulan drabble(?) kek-nya sih.</p><p>Rumah―kos-kosan deh―itu bernama D-House. Jangan berpikir kalo banyak Duck―bebek―disana karena lebih banyak merpatinya. Yah, intinya namanya 'D-House'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Satu

**Author's Note:**

> A/N di akhir cuman ngebacot, silahkan abaikan XD  
> cuman cerita ngebacot di fandom Joker Game, ooc banget, apalagi dedek/plak/sakuma, ya ampun, kesannya kek oon banget dia, udahlah, bodo XD
> 
> tapi alice cinta sakuma, serius 
> 
> anyway, happy reading~
> 
> Joker Game © Koji Yanagi  
> This Place Called D-House © AliceShotacon4Ever

[1]  
Sakuma menatap bangunan lama itu. Sebuah tempat kos-kosan berharga murah, yang memiliki halaman belakang, dan memperbolehkan hewan peliharaan untuk tinggal juga. Sakuma pernah berkunjung ke tempat itu sewaktu kecil.

“Oh, kau sudah datang, Sakuma?” tanya seseorang di pintu.

Sakuma mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, lebih tepatnya ke seorang pria paruh baya dengan tangan kanan bersarung putih yang memegang tongkat berjalan.

“Selamat siang, Yuuki-san,” sapa Sakuma menghampiri orang itu.

Pria itu―Yuuki―sebenarnya paman Sakuma dari pihak ibunya. Pamannya yang satu ini lebih suka menutup diri dan terkesan misterius. Tempat kos-kosan ini sebenarnya punya kakeknya yang diwariskan ke Yuuki. Hubungan Sakuma dengan Yuuki sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat. Alasan dia pergi ke tempat ini karena sekolahnya.

“Bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Lumayan. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu, Yuuki-san?”

“Yah…seperti biasa, kurasa baik-baik saja sejauh ini,” Yuuki memutar badannya, “ayo, kutunjukkan kamarmu.”

Sakuma mengikuti Yuuki. Dari pintu masuk, Sakuma bisa melihat ruang tengah di samping kanannya, dimana ada sofa berwarna hijau tua agak pucat, meja kaca, dan TV 80 inch. Melihat lebih ke ujung, ada dapur yang sepertinya lengkap sekali peralatannya. Dari sana juga, bisa terlihat lantai dua dan beberapa pintu yang menandakan masing-masing kamar penghuni. Di sebelah kiri, terdapat ruangan yang lebih luas―Sakuma tak tahu apa itu.

“TV-mu besar juga ya, Yuuki-san,” komentar Sakuma.

“Yah…yang membeli itu mereka, jadi aku tidak masalah,” jawab Yuuki memandang TV itu.

“Mereka? Penghuni yang lain?”

“Apa aku sudah bilang bahwa ada delapan penghuni lainnya?”

“Sepertinya belum.”

“Baiklah, sebelum itu, ayo kita ke kamarmu,” Yuuki berjalan dengan tongkatnya dan menuju tangga yang berada tak jauh dari sisi kanan sofa, yang tertutup oleh dinding. Di dekat tangga terdapat dua pintu.

Sakuma ingat pintu paling ujung dari tangga itu berisi koleksi milik istri Yuuki, tantenya. Sakuma memandangi Yuuki yang sudah menghilang di dinding ternyata. Dia masih bingung bagaimana bisa pamannya menikah, karena dia terlihat tidak tertarik dengan percintaan. Kalau misalkan dia memang punya anak, dia tidak mengenal mereka berarti.  
Sakuma pun mengikuti Yuuki menaiki tangga sambil mengangkat barang-barangnya. Yuuki berhenti di depan pintu ketiga paling ujung dekat tembok, sebelum berliku dan menuju ruang baru. Dia menoleh ke arah Sakuma yang baru selesai menaiki tangga, “Lama sekali kau berjalan, Sakuma.”

“Barang-barangku lumayan berat,” jawab Sakuma menghampiri Yuuki, “dan tadi aku sempat melamun.”

Yuuki menatapnya datar, lalu memandang pintu di depannya, “Ini kamarmu,” Yuuki melirik Sakuma sambil memasukkan kunci kamar ke lubang kunci, membuka kunci dan pintunya, lalu masuk. Sakuma mengikutinya.

Kamar itu lumayan luas, dengan single bed menghadap ke pintu, di dekatnya ada pintu menuju balkon. Di sampingnya terdapat meja belajar, dan di depannya terdapat meja kecil berbentuk persegi. Sakuma menoleh ke kiri, di pojokan terdapat lemari di sebelah sebuah pintu.

“Itu pintu apa?” tanya Sakuma.

“Kamar mandi. Setiap kamar memiliki kamar mandi pribadi,” jawab Yuuki.

Sakuma manggut-manggut mengerti, meletakkan barang-barangnya di dekat kasur. “Baiklah Sakuma,” kata Yuuki, Sakuma menoleh, “hari ini kita akan makan malam di rumah. Jika kau mencariku, aku berada di tempat biasa. Kau tahu, ‘kan?”

Sakuma mengangguk. Yuuki pun pergi dan menutup pintu kamar. Sakuma mengamati kamarnya sekali lagi, dia baru menyadari bahwa ada AC di atas kasurnya. Dia mencari-cari remote AC yang ternyata berada di atas meja belajar, menyalakan AC dan mengatur suhunya. Setelah itu, Sakuma membereskan barang-barangnya.  
Dibutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga jam untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. “Hah,” Sakuma merebahkan diri di atas kasur, memejamkan mata. Ia mengingat jam berapa sekarang,  
“Jam lima ya…? Makan malam biasanya jam…tujuh? Hmm…atau jam delapan, ya?”

Sakuma membungkus dirinya dengan selimut, “Tidur sebentar gak masalah, ‘kan?” gumamnya sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

[2]  
Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Yuuki berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menemukan ke-8 penghuni rumahnya tengah bercengkrama sambil menonton dan makan. Tunggu…hanya delapan? batinnya mengernyitkan dahi.

“Oh, malam Yuuki-san!” sapa pria berambut coklat muda kemerahan―Miyoshi.

“Selamat malam…” jawab Yuuki, “apa Sakuma belum turun?”

“Sakuma?” tanya pria berambut coklat lebih tua dengan poni belah―Hatano, “siapa?”

“Apakah dia orang yang Yuuki-san sebut? Yang akan tinggal bersama kita mulai hari ini?” sambung pria disebelahnya―Kaminaga.

“Ya, dia,” Yuuki mengangguk, “sepertinya dia ketiduran. Ada yang ingin membangunkannya?”

“Ah, biar aku saja,” Amari―pria yang duduk di samping Miyoshi―berdiri, “kamarnya di sebelah kamar Miyoshi, ‘kan?”

“Ya,” Yuuki mengangguk. Amari pun pergi ke lantai atas. “Fukumoto, boleh kuminta makan malamku?” pinta Yuuki menoleh ke arah pria yang berada di dapur.

“Tentu,” Fukumoto menoleh ke belakang dan mengangguk.

Sementara itu, Amari pergi ke kamar Sakuma, mengetuk pintu tiga kali. “Sakuma-san, sudah waktunya makan malam,” panggilnya.  
Namun, tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Amari membuka pintu, tidak terkunci. Ia memasuki kamar yang bernuansa hijau muda itu dan menemukan seorang pria berbalut selimut di atas kasur. “Oh, itu Sakuma-san?” gumamnya berjalan mendekat.

Amari mengguncang tubuh Sakuma pelan, “Sakuma-san, Sakuma-san, sudah waktunya makan malam.”

“Hmm…” Sakuma menggeliat lalu bangun, menyesuaikan cahaya dengan iris-nya lalu mengernyitkan dahi menatap Amari, “maaf tuan, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan pria tua.”

'Hah?' pelipis Amari berkedut, “Sakuma-san, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi aku adalah salah satu penghuni rumah ini. Kamarku ada di bagian Barat sana. Namaku Amari dan umurku baru 26 tahun.”

“Hmmm? Rumah? Rumah siapa―oh, jadi, kau salah satu dari delapan penghuni rumah paman ya? Ya, ya, aku mengerti, maafkan aku, kukira kau om-om mesum tadi,” Sakuma mengibaskan tangannya dengan tidak minat dan manggut-manggut.

“Sebaiknya kau enyahkan pikiran itu secepatnya Sakuma-san,” tangan kanan Amari mengepal, berkedut ingin menonjok pria di depannya.

Sakuma menatap pria di sampingnya, “Ah…maafkan aku, aku masih setengah sadar, jadi kata-kata meluncur saja dari mulutku. Aku tak memikirkan apa yang kukatakan. Maafkan aku, ng…Amari-san?”

“Ya, namaku Amari.”

“Baiklah, senang berkenalan denganmu, oyasumi,” Sakuma kembali tidur.

“SAKUMA-SAN, BANGUN!” Amari melempar selimut jauh-jauh.

“Uhh…ini masih malam,” Sakuma kembali bangkit, menatap Amari, “ada perlu apa ya, tuan?”

Mata Amari berkedut kesal, “Kau makan malam dulu, Sakuma-san. Yuuki-san juga memanggilmu. Tidak sopan tidur di makan malam pertama, ‘kan?”

Sakuma masih diam, menatap Amari. Setelah lima menit berlalu, dia bersuara, “Makan…malam?”

“Ya, makan malam.”

“Emangnya malam bisa dimakan?”

Tangan Amari geregetan, ingin mencabik-cabik kepala Sakuma. “Aku masih setengah sadar, Amari-san, tampar aku,” kata Sakuma.

“Oh, dengan senang hati,” Amari tersenyum, tapi terkesan seram, dan menampar pipi kanan Sakuma dengan keras.

“Aw,” Sakuma meringis sambil mengusap pipinya yang merah, lalu mengacungkan jempol ke Amari, “Makasih, sepertinya aku sudah bangun.”

“Kalo gitu cepatlah bangkit dari kasur dan pergi ke bawah, Sakuma-san,” perintah Amari.

Sakuma kali ini menurut, dan dengan gontai berjalan ke bawah. Amari menghela napas dan menutup pintu kamar. Lalu, memerhatikan Sakuma yang keliatannya masih setengah sadar dan memiliki kemungkinan untuk jatuh di tangga.

“Sakuma-san itu…idiot ya…? Atau gimana…?”

[3]  
Sakuma kini telah duduk di sofa dan memegang piring dari Fukumoto, memuji makan malam yang enak. Dia duduk di samping Amari, yang masih kesal dengannya. Sebelumnya, dia kena pukul tongkat Yuuki untuk membuatnya benar-benar sadar. Kepalanya masih nyut-nyutan.

“Maafkan aku, Amari-san, ibuku biasanya menumpahkan air es se-baskom ke wajahku untuk menyadarkanku ketika tidur,” kata Sakuma merasa bersalah.

“O-oh..begitu, lain kali akan kulakukan seperti itu,” Amari manggut-manggut.

“Jadi, dia adalah penghuni baru rumah ini, keponakanku, Sakuma,” jelas Yuuki.

“Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,” ucap Sakuma sedikit berbungkuk.

“Walaupun kau sudah tahu namaku, biar kuulang,” kata Amari, “namaku Amari, aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran.” Sakuma mengangguk sambil makan.

“Namaku Odagiri, mahasiswa semester tiga jurusan hukum,” ujar pria di samping Yuuki―Odagiri.

“Oh, hukum, aku nanti juga akan masuk jurusan itu,” kata Sakuma, lalu berbisik ke Amari, “tadi siapa, Onigiri?”

“Odagiri,” desis Amari.

“Lalu, namaku Miyoshi, kelas tiga SMA Minami,” kata Miyoshi.

“Apa? Mayonnaise?” Sakuma mengernyitkan dahi. Keheningan melanda ruang tengah seketika, lalu dipecahkan oleh tawa Hatano yang menggelegar.

“HAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!!!! Ya ampun, ya ampun, hahahahahahahaa!!” Hatano tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Yang lain ikutan tertawa, kecuali Miyoshi, tentu saja―bahkan  
Yuuki juga tertawa, kecil.

Mata Miyoshi berkedut, senyum mengembang di wajahnya, terlihat seram. Sakuma merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya malah santai dan memakan  
makan malam. “Namaku Miyoshi, Sakuma-san, bukan Mayonnaise. Jangan samakan aku dengan saos tidak elit itu,” kata Miyoshi.

“Ya, maafkan aku, kamu cakep kok, perfect, perfect,” Sakuma memuji Miyoshi, mencoba mencari jalan aman, kenapa aku tadi harus bilang mayo sih?

“Yah…kurasa aku akan mempertimbangkan apa yang ingin kulakukan terhadapmu nanti,” Miyoshi melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, mengangguk-angguk sambil  
menyeringai. Sakuma menelan ludah kasar.

“Aku Tazaki, semester terakhir jurusan sastra,” kata pria di samping Miyoshi, yang dihinggapi banyak merpati.

“Merpati…?” tanya Sakuma bingung.

“Oh, mereka ini merpati-merpatiku yang cantik. Biar kukenalkan kau dengan mereka. Yang satu ini favorite-ku namanya Gab―”

“Stop disana, Tazaki!” Kaminaga melempar bantal sofa ke Tazaki, lalu menoleh ke arah Sakuma, “maafkan kami soal dia, abaikan saja si pigeonxual itu. Namaku Kaminaga, seumuran dengan Amari dan bekerja di toko hewan di ujung jalan.”

“Ohh…toko hewan yang itu,” Sakuma manggut-manggut, lalu berbisik ke Amari, “apa itu pigeonxual?”

“Kau akan tahu nantinya,” jawab Amari.

“Heh, penghuni baru ini lumayan menarik sebenarnya,” Hatano melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan menyeringai, “namaku Hatano, sekelas dengan Miyoshi.”

“Dan aku Jitsui,” kata pria di sebelahnya, tersenyum manis pada Sakuma, “seangkatan dengan Hatano dan Miyoshi.”

“Ohh…jadi kalian bertiga masih SMA ya…” Sakuma manggut-manggut mengerti.

“Dan aku Fukumoto. Aku bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Amari, dan sedang dalam masa pelatihan untuk menjadi seorang chef,” kata Fukumoto datang dari arah dapur.

“Chef,” Sakuma manggut-manggut, “makananmu enak. Kau cocok jadi chef.”

“Terima kasih Sakuma-san,” Fukumoto mengangguk pelan.

Selesai makan, Sakuma berdiri ke dapur untuk meletakkan piring kotor di wastafel dan mencucinya, lalu mengambil minum dan kembali ke ruang tengah, “Hei, apa aku boleh tidur sekarang?”

“Kau baru makan, Sakuma-san. Tidak baik langsung tidur setelah makan,” ucap Miyoshi.

“Lalu, aku harus ngapain?” tanya Sakuma.

“Duduklah, nonton bersama kami,” kata Kaminaga.

“Aku akan kembali ke kamarku,” Yuuki berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sakuma tersenyum kecut, tapi menerima ajakan Kaminaga dan duduk di samping Miyoshi karena tempat duduknya tadi sudah diduduki oleh Fukumoto. Mereka menonton sebuah film action yang bagi Sakuma lumayan sadis. Tapi, kayaknya dia setengah sadar, entah dari tadi atau karena kenyang, akhirnya ia menguap, “Hoaaammm…aku yang kekenyangan atau film-nya yang bikin ngantuk?”

Beberapa pasang mata melotot ke arahnya. “Kau yang kekenyangan kali, Sakuma-san,” jawab Miyoshi menatapnya datar.

“Oh, mungkin kau benar…” Sakuma mencoba mengingat nama pria di sampingnya, “Mayoshi.”

“Miyoshi, Sakuma-san,” seru Miyoshi kesal. Hatano dan Kaminaga menahan tawa.

“Oh, ya, ya, maafkan aku Miyoshi,” kata Sakuma memberi senyum meminta maaf. Miyoshi menatap tajam pria di sampingnya sebelum kembali fokus ke film. Dan, Sakuma sudah  
tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya tertidur di sofa.

Dan untungnya tidak bersender di tubuh Miyoshi atau pria kecil―ralat, pria tampan itu akan menghukumnya habis-habisan.

[4. Sakuma POV]  
Aku membuka mataku, mendapati wajah seseorang yang berjarak dekat denganku. “Oh, kau sudah bangun, Sakuma-san,” ucap orang itu.

Aku diam, tidak bergerak, bahkan menahan napas. Ingatanku tentang makan malam kemarin mengabur. Tapi, aku yakin mengenal pria ini, dan sudah mengetahui setidaknya sedikit asal-usulnya. Tapi…siapa ya? Yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah kata ‘Mayo’ mulu. Masa’ iya cowok cakep kayak dia dipanggil Mayo? Gak elit.

“Ngg…bisa kau ulang siapa namamu?” tanyaku setengah berbisik.

Pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku dan menatapku dengan wajah sengak, senyum kemenangan, dan kedua tangan di pinggang, “Namaku Miyoshi, cowok paling cakep seantero galaksi.”

Ya ampun, nih anak narsis banget.

“Oh ya, Miyoshi, benar…” aku manggut-manggut sambil memandangi Miyoshi dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Walaupun gak tinggi-tinggi amet, cowok ini emang cakep sih.

“Emangnya kau memikirkan apa tadi?”

“Ngg…” aku melirik dinding di sampingnya, lalu melirik Miyoshi, dinding, dan Miyoshi lagi, “cowok cakep yang jatuh dari Surga.”

“Hmp,” Miyoshi tersenyum bangga, “kau pandai menggombal juga ya, Sakuma-san,” lalu berjalan keluar kamar, “ayo, sarapan sudah siap.”

Aku mengamati Miyoshi yang berjalan menjauh, 'Jangan sampe aku bilang kalo kepikiran Mayo.' Dan, aku baru sadar ternyata berada di kamarku. Seingatku, kemarin aku ketiduran di sofa. Siapa yang mengangkatku ke kamar ya?

Aku berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu, lalu melihat Amari dan Kaminaga yang berjalan dari arah depanku, “Ohayou.”

“Ohayou, Sakuma-san,” sapa keduanya tersenyum.

Aku mendekati mereka, “Kok aku bisa sampai di kamar? Setahuku, aku ketiduran di sofa.”

“Oh itu, Odagiri menggendongmu ke kamar,” kata Kaminaga.

“Odagiri?” Aku mengernyitkan dahi, 'nih orang baik banget deh, si Onigiri ini. Eh…Onigiri?'

“Iya,” Amari mengangguk, “ayo, kita ke bawah, sarapan sudah siap.”

Aku berjalan di samping Kaminaga, sedangkan Amari duluan. Aku melirik Kaminaga, “Hei, maksudnya pigeonxual yang kemarin itu apa?”

“Yang itu,” muka Kaminaga langsung masam, “Tazaki itu punya orientasi khusus, yaitu ketertarikan dengan merpati. Aneh ‘kan? Cinta sama merpati. Kalo misalnya nyimpang jadi homo aku gak masalah sih, tapi nyimpang jadi pigeonxual? Itu super sekali.”

Aku mengamati Kaminaga selagi turun dari tangga dan berhenti sebentar setelah sampai di bawah, “Kaminaga-san, kau kedengaran seperti cemburu kepada merpati-merpati itu.”

Kaminaga menatap tajam diriku, walaupun kelihatan sedikit warna pink di pipinya, “Aku tidak cemburu. Untuk apa aku cemburu kepada merpati-merpati bodoh itu? Si bodoh Tazaki itu benar-benar nyebelin.”

Aku manggut-manggut, 'Positif cemburu.'

Aku dan Kaminaga pergi ke dapur, dimana sudah ada Jitsui, Amari, dan Fukumoto. Aku memerhatikan tadi kalau Miyoshi, Hatano, dan Tazaki sudah berada di sofa. Aku tidak  
melihat Onigiri―eh, Odagiri ataupun Yuuki-san.

Jitsui menyapa kami, lalu meninggalkan kami ke ruang tengah bersama Amari. Aku dan Kaminaga menyapa Fukumoto, yang menyapa balik. Setelah mendapat jatah, Kaminaga pergi ke ruang tengah duluan, sementara aku masih menetap disana.

“Mamamoto-san―”

“Fukumoto.”

“―Fukumoto-san, Odagiri-san dan Yuuki-san belum turun?”

“Mereka sudah pergi duluan sebenarnya, Sakuma-san.”

“Oh…” aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

“Ada apa emangnya?”

“Kaminaga-san bilang tadi kalau Odagiri-san yang mengangkatku ke kamar. Aku ingin berterima kasih.”

Fukumoto tersenyum, “Kau bisa mengatakannya nanti setelah dia pulang.”

“Omong-omong, terima kasih untuk makanannya, Fukumoto-san.”

“Ya, sama-sama.”

Aku mengikuti jejak Kaminaga dan yang lain ke ruang tengah, yang ternyata sedang menikmati acara pagi, gosip-gosip selebriti. Aku cuman bisa sweatdrop dan duduk di samping Kaminaga, menikmati sarapanku dan sesekali mendengar gosip.

“Kaminaga-san, apa hari ini kau bekerja?”

“Yeah, emangnya kenapa Sakuma-san?” tanya Kaminaga memasukkan makanannya ke mulut.

“Aku boleh ikut?”

“Tentu saja! Sekalian aku tunjukan betapa hebatnya hewan-hewan yang kurawat disana! Dan, seberapa jelek merpati-merpati milik si Tazaki itu,” dan matanya menyipit ke arah  
Tazaki yang sedang dihinggapi banyak merpati.

“Hei! Merpati-merpati-ku cantik ya!” seru Tazaki. Dan keduanya mulai adu mulut. Jitsui mulai mengeluarkan aura mengancam, membuat Hatano, Miyoshi, dan Amari yang berada  
di dekatnya bergidik. Aku speechless dan melanjutkan memakan sarapanku.

'Demi masakan super lezat Mamamoto, jealous sama merpati itu super sekali, Kaminaga-san.'

[End dengan absurdnya XD]


	2. Dua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan hadir lagi ini chapter dua makin OOC, duh XP  
> Makasih buat yang udah baca, ngasih kudos, dan comment~  
> eniwe, tolong jangan gebukin saya karena chara anda saya nistakan atau saya ngeneskan XP saya cinta mereka kok~
> 
> SEKALI LAGI SEMUA CHARA DISINI OOC PARAH/tolong jangan bunuh saya mas, mbak
> 
> Dan chapter dua makin absurd aja, karena otak saya abstrak/?  
> selebihnya ngebacot di note bawah, keh? sip.  
> abaikan aja note dibawah kalo gak mau baca bacotan saya 
> 
> eniwe, happy reading~
> 
> Joker Game © Koji Yanagi  
> This Place Called D-House © AliceShotacon4Ever
> 
> ah....sebelumnya karena saya males ngedit, jadi maklumilah kalo ada typos dimana-mana, dan abstrak nan absurdnya cerita ini XD

[5]  
Kaminaga dan Sakuma berjalan menuju tempat kerja Kaminaga setelah bersiap. Well, harusnya sih cuman berdua…

“Kenapa kalian ikut?” tanya Sakuma menatap tiga bocah SMA di belakang mereka.

“Karena kami bosan, Sakuma-san,” jawab Hatano melipat dua tangannya di belakang kepala.

“Kami juga sedang libur,” sambung Jitsui yang sedang memegang buku.

“Lagipula, jika hanya Kaminaga yang menemanimu keliling kota, dia akan kerepotan,” jawab Miyoshi sambil mengibaskan rambut.

Mata Sakuma berkedut, tersenyum miris, tertawa tak ikhlas. Sakuma penasaran apa yang diidam ibu si Miyoshi ini ketika hamil, kok anaknya bisa narsis parah gitu?

Kaminaga menatap sinis pria di samping kirinya, “Terus, kau ngapain ikutan?”

Pria itu―Tazaki―hanya tersenyum kepada Kaminaga sambil bermain dengan merpati-merpatinya, “Tentu saja untuk menunjukkan cantiknya merpatiku daripada hewan-hewan di tokomu, Kaminaga.”

Kaminaga menatapnya jijik, “Mati sana.”

“Jangan mendoakan Tazaki seperti itu Kaminaga,” kata Miyoshi.

“Kalo dia mati, bahan untuk paf-paf Kaminaga nanti malah gak ada,” sambung Hatano menyeringai. Miyoshi ikutan menyeringai.

“Sialan kalian bocah,” Kaminaga menyekik Hatano dengan lengannya, sedangkan Miyoshi berhasil kabur, “sini kau, Miyoshi!”

“Tidak mau, rambutku yang indah nan menawan nanti malah rusak karena kau Kaminaga-san! Butuh waktu tiga jam untuk menatanya!” seru Miyoshi.

“Sudahlah, jangan berantem di jalan, ini masih pagi,” kata Jitsui menenangkan Kaminaga.

Sakuma terkesan, 'Ternyata dia bijak juga.'

“Huh, baiklah,” Kaminaga mendecih kesal, melepaskan Hatano.

'Uwaaahh…bahkan Kaminaga-san nurut, bocah ini luar biasa,' batin Sakuma.

Tazaki menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit sambil memandang bolak-balik antara Sakuma dan Jitsui. Ada perasaan yang mengganggunya. Ia menyadarinya dan mendekat ke Sakuma, membisikkan sesuatu, “Jangan berpikir kalau Jitsui itu maji tenshi karena dia itu sebenarnya shinigami.”

Sakuma langsung bergidik, lalu menoleh ke Tazaki, “Shinigami?”

“Kau akan tahu nanti,” jawab Tazaki mengedipkan matanya, merpati yang berada di bahunya mengepakkan sayap.

Sakuma mengernyitkan dahi, penasaran dengan apa yang dibilang Tazaki benar atau tidaknya. Namun, rasa penasaran itu ia urungkan dan mengikuti Kaminaga yang sudah jalan duluan sambil menggerutu.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat kerja Kaminaga. “Ohayou, Tenchou!” sapa Kaminaga kepada seorang laki-laki berkacamata.

“Oh, ohayou Kaminaga-kun,” kata laki-laki itu, si Tenchou, “kau membawa rombongan?”

“Sebenarnya aku hanya mengajak Sakuma-san, penghuni baru di tempat kos-kosanku,” kata Kaminaga menunjuk ke arah Sakuma, “yang lain cuman ngekor.”

“Emangnya kau kira kami bebek apa pake ‘ngekor-ngekor’?” wajah Miyoshi masam, “jangan samakan aku dengan makhluk penunggu danau itu.”

“Emangnya makhluk astral…?” komentar Sakuma lirih.

“Oh, jadi kau penghuni baru ya,” kata Tenchou menjabat tangan Sakuma, “aku Tenchou disini.”

“S-Sakuma,” Sakuma menggosok-gosok kepalanya, gugup.

“Baiklah!” seru Tenchou tiba-tiba, menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, membuat Sakuma sedikit kaget, “Kaminaga-kun, kau beri makan anjing-anjing sana!” 

“Oke,” Kaminaga segera menuju ke belakang.

“Aku juga ikut~” Hatano mengekor.

“Tazaki-kun, simpan semua merpatimu,” kata Tenchou, “mereka mengganggu hewan-hewan yang lain.”

“Tenchou, merpati-merpatiku bukanlah merpati sembarangan. Mereka telah dididik, diajarkan tata krama ala bangsawan Inggris, dan selalu kubersihkan bulu-bulu mereka  
dengan―” Tazaki mulai mengoceh tentang merpati.

“Tazaki, stop, aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan tentang merpati-merpati bodohmu,” kata Kaminaga yang balik bersama Hatano dengan makanan anjing.

“Hei, merpati-merpatiku tidak bodoh!” seru Tazaki marah. 

“Oke, oke, Tazaki-kun, merpati-merpatimu pintar, jadi tolong simpan mereka, oke?” pinta Tenchou menenangkan. Tazaki mendengus kesal sambil menatap tajam Kaminaga, namun menurut.

Sakuma cuman bisa tersenyum canggung, 'Tazaki-san benar-benar cinta merpatinya ya…kasihan Kaminaga-san.'

[6]  
Sekarang Sakuma sedang berada di suatu café dekat taman, hanya berduaan dengan Miyoshi yang sedari-tadi tersenyum―senyum-senyum menjengkelkan―kepadanya, membuat Sakuma risih.

Sebenarnya terjadi kekacauan di toko hewan tempat Kaminaga bekerja. Singkat cerita, Tazaki dan Kaminaga berantem hanya gara-gara soal ‘merpati’ itu dan membuat toko hewan berantakan. Sebagai teman yang 'baik', Miyoshi, Jitsui, dan Hatano kabur dari TKP. Sakuma berniat melerai keduanya, namun sudah diseret oleh Miyoshi.

“Bukankah kita seharusnya menghentikan mereka?” tanya Sakuma.

“Tak ada gunanya, Sakuma-san,” jawab Hatano, “mereka selalu begitu.”

“Tingkat cemburu Kaminaga-san memang sudah termasuk parah,” lanjut Jitsui.

“Tapi obsesi Tazaki-san kepada merpati juga sudah melebihi kata ‘parah’,” sambung Miyoshi tersenyum―menyeringai?―kepada Sakuma. 

“O…ke…” Sakuma hanya bisa mengiyakan tindakan tiga bocah SMA ini. Pada akhirnya, Jitsui dan Hatano memilih untuk mencar, dan karena Sakuma tidak tahu jalan, akhirnya dia diseret ke café terdekat, yang letaknya dekat dengan taman.

“Miyoshi,” panggil Sakuma setelah menyesap kopinya.

“Ya, Sakuma-san?” tanya Miyoshi.

“Apa Tazaki-san dan Kaminaga-san memang sering seperti itu?”

“Jika beradu mulut, mereka memang sering. Kalau main fisik…sering juga sih,” jawab Miyoshi, “ah, tapi, apa kau tahu, Kaminaga adalah seorang fotografer di waktu senggangnya?”

“Tidak,” Sakuma menggeleng.

“Kaminaga seorang fotografer yang handal sebenarnya, tapi dia memilihnya sebagai hobi. Dan, kau mau tahu apa objek fotonya?”

Sakuma diam, menunggu Miyoshi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namun, pemuda bersurai coklat marun itu tidak kunjung berbicara dan hanya menatapnya dengan senyumannya yang menjengkelkan.

“Apa?” akhirnya Sakuma bertanya.

Miyoshi terlihat puas, “Tazaki.”

Sakuma mengernyitkan dahinya, “Apa?”

“Objek foto Kaminaga adalah Tazaki,” jawab Miyoshi, “biasanya ketika sore hari, Kaminaga dan Tazaki akan pergi ke taman, atau bareng yang lain, sekedar refreshing. Kaminaga selalu membawa kameranya. Dan dia akan memotret setiap objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Termasuk Tazaki.”

Sakuma terdiam, lalu manggut-manggut mengerti. Kaminaga pasti sangat mencintai Tazaki hingga seperti itu. Tapi, sebagian dirinya merasa kasihan karena Tazaki yang hanya terobsesi dengan merpati.

“Entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan dengan Kaminaga-san tiba-tiba,” kata Sakuma menyesap kopinya.

Miyoshi tertawa kecil, “Yeah, tapi menurutku, mereka saling suka. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja hingga mereka jadian.”

Sakuma meminum kopinya sambil berpikir. Semakin lama memikirkan kedua insan itu, semakin ia merasa kasihan kepada Kaminaga. Entah kenapa cerita cintanya na’as sekali. Semoga dia kuat. Amin.

“Setelah ini ayo kita ke mall.”

“Hah!?” 

[7]  
Jitsui dan Hatano memisahkan diri dari Miyoshi dan Sakuma karena merasakan feeling-feeling sesuatu tentang keduanya. Siapa tahu ending-nya mereka jadian terus bisa di palak-kan, pemikiran sesat Hatano, yang tertawa nista dalam hati.

Tapi, sayangnya ia harus berakhir dengan sosok Jitsui berwajah angelic, dengan aura maji tenshi-nya. Hatano menyadari banyak orang yang memerhatikan mereka―lebih tepatnya Jitsui―dan sepertinya mereka tengah fangirling-an karena wajah polos sosok di sebelahnya.

“Ne, Hatano, kau mau beli es krim?” tawar Jitsui, menunjuk ke arah kedai es krim.

“Huh? Tentu,” Hatano mengangguk, kedua tangannya ia silangkan di belakang kepala. Ia mengikuti Jitsui ke kedai es krim itu.

Bukannya takut Jitsui kenapa-napa. Dia takut Jitsui malah berbuat apa-apa.

Semakin polos senyumannya, semakin berbahaya keadaannya. Satu fakta tentang Jitsui yang Hatano sangat pahami. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah orang yang paling sering menjadi korban sosok angelic itu.

“Kau mau es krim apa?” tanya Jitsui.

“Hmm…” Hatano melihat-lihat rasa yang tersedia, “coklat.”

“Kalo gitu, es krim vanila satu, coklat satu,” pinta Jitsui kepada penjualnya.

“Ne, Jitsui, yang bayar siapa…?” Hatano ingin memastikan.

“Kenapa kau masih bertanya?” Jitsui tersenyum kepadanya, “tentu saja kau.”

“Sudah kuduga," Hatano mengumpat dalam hati. Kalo dia terus yang ngebayar bisa-bisa kanker dia.

[8]  
Hari sudah sore, langit berwarna jingga. Entah bagaimana Kaminaga dan Tazaki berakhir di taman dimana mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu di sore hari. Mereka habis berantem tadi pagi hanya karena hal sepele.

Mata Kaminaga berkedut kesal mengingatnya, 'Sepele? Merpati adalah hal sepele? Jika ada yang mengatakannya, akan kupenggal kepalanya.'

Siapapun yang mengenal merpati, dan Tazaki, dan perasaan Kaminaga―what!? Abaikan yang terakhir―pasti akan mengerti bahwa ‘merpati’ bukanlah hal sepele. 

Coo…coo…

Argh, damn, suara sialan itu lagi. Kaminaga menatap sinis pria yang duduk tak jauh di sebelahnya, dengan seekor merpati di tangannya, tersenyum seperti tidak ada beban di dunia. Mata Kaminaga berkedut lagi. Dia ingin meminta Fukumoto untuk membuat roasted pigeon buat makan malam.

“Tak bisakah kau menyingkirkan merpati busukmu itu? Aku sedang muak dengan merpati,” ujar Kaminaga sinis. 

“Apa masalahmu dengan merpati-merpatiku? Setahuku merpati-merpatiku tidak pernah mengganggumu―well, kecuali kalo aku suruh,” tanya Tazaki bingung.

“KEHADIRAN mereka aja udah mengganggu banget,” Kaminaga menekankan kata ‘kehadiran’ di ucapannya. 

“Baiklah, baiklah,” Tazaki berbicara kepada merpatinya dan merpati itu terbang pergi. Kini hanya ada Kaminaga dan Tazaki, berdua, di taman yang sepi. Hanya ada suara kendaraan yang melintas tak jauh di belakang mereka. Udaranya sudah lumayan hangat, lagipula sekarang akhir bulan Maret.

“Jadi…apa kita sudah baikan?” tanya Tazaki tiba-tiba.

Kaminaga melirik ke Tazaki, lalu lebih memilih memandang apa yang ada di depannya, “Menurutmu?”

Tazaki terkekeh, “Kita anggap itu sebagai iya.” Kaminaga tak membalas apapun. Suasana menjadi hening kembali.

“Tapi serius, kenapa kau membenci merpati-merpatiku?”

“Dasar bodoh.”

“Ha?”

[9]  
Fukumoto dan Amari baru pulang dari tempat kerja mereka. Fukumoto bilang bahwa dia ingin mampir ke minimarket sebentar, ada beberapa barang yang sudah habis. Berakhirlah mereka di minimarket. Selagi Fukumoto mencari barang-barang yang ingin dibelinya, Amari mondar-mandir dari rak satu ke rak lain.

Hingga dia berhenti di satu rak yang membuat matanya melebar. Ia segera mencari eksistensi Fukumoto, “Fuku-chan! Fuku-chan!” panggilnya setengah berteriak.  
Fukumoto menoleh. Amari mengisyaratkat untuk segera mendatanginya. Fukumoto menghampiri Amari, “Ada apa?”

Amari mengambil satu bungkus makanan dari rak dan menunjukkannya ke Fukumoto. Fukumoto membaca mereknya, matanya melebar sedikit, lalu menatap Amari.  
Amari menyeringai, “Kita akan membelinya, sepuluh bungkus.”

“Jangan membuat kekacauan di rumah lagi, Amari. Menangkan sisi big bro-mu.”

“Kaminaga akan menyukainya.”

“Dan rumah akan berantakan. Jadi tidak.”

“Oh ayolah Fuku-chan, sekali ini aja. Aku janji rumah tak akan jadi kapal pecah.”

“Kau berjanji?”

“Ya! Sesekali kita harus membuat senang Kaminaga. Kasian dia.”

“Terserahmu, masukkan saja lima bungkus ke keranjang.”

“Tapi―”

“Lima atau tidak sama sekali.”

“Baik,” Amari pun mengalah dan hanya memasukkan lima bungkus makanan itu ke keranjang.

[10]  
Hatano dan Kaminaga sedang kumpul kecil-kecilan di ruang tengah. Jitsui berada di kamarnya, berkutat dengan buku. Katanya Senin ada ujian fisika. Tazaki sedang di atap, main dengan merpati-merpati-nya. Sakuma sedang mengobrol dengan Odagiri. Miyoshi berdandan. Yuuki masih gaib―Hatano dan Kaminaga tidak tahu keberadaannya dimana. Fukumoto dan Amari belum balik. Daripada gak ada kerjaan, kedua insan itu saling curhat.

Biarlah kata out of character karena sering adu fisik mulu, mereka gak ada kerjaan. 

“Uangku habis coba gegara Jitsui. Mondar-mandir sana-seni, beli ini-itu. Uang jajan aku…ludes semua,” curhat Hatano yang lagi galau.

“Yah, uangku juga habis gegara harus ganti semua perabotan yang kami rusak tadi,” Kaminaga tersenyum masam.

“Siapa suruh berantem sama Tazaki. Gegara merpati doang.”

“Bilang gitu sekali lagi, aku pinjem alat keramatnya Jitsui buat ngepenggal kepala-mu,” Kaminaga menatap Hatano tajam.

“Oh ya? Kukirim pasukan merpati biar kau tidak bisa menyentuh kepalaku!” 

“We’re home~” tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang familiar.

“Oh, okaeri, Amari, Fukumoto,” Kaminaga menoleh ke pintu.

“Okaeri, Fuku-chan, Amari,” Hatano juga menoleh ke pintu.

“Tak bisakah kau tambahkan ‘-san’ di belakang namaku? Aku lebih tua darimu tahu,” kata Amari mendekati Hatano dan Kaminaga.

“Ogah,” Hatano menolak mentah-mentah.

“Aku akan membuat makan malam,” Fukumoto langsung pergi ke dapur.

“Lalu, kenapa kau masih disini?” tanya Kaminaga.

“Aku punya sesuatu yang akan membuatmu senang, Kaminaga,” Amari mengobrak-abrik plastik yang ia bawa.

“Apa itu?” Hatano dan Kaminaga mengintip ke balik plastik. Amari lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus makanan dan menyerahkannya ke Kaminaga. 

Kaminaga dan Hatano mengerutkan kening lalu menatap Amari, “Mie instan?”

“Baca mereknya,” kata Amari tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

“Hmm…” keduanya membaca mereknya, “Mie Burung Dara…?” gumam Kaminaga.

Mata Hatano melebar, “Burung dara―merpati.”

Mata Kaminaga membulat, tersenyum kagum, lalu terpasang evil smirk di wajahnya. Hatano juga memasang evil smirk.

Kaminaga langsung bangkit dan berlari ke dapur, “FUKU-CHAANN~ MASAKKAN AKU MIE INI!!!!”

Hatano dan Amari saling pandang, masih memasang senyum khas mereka. “Seharusnya Fuku-chan tidak membiarkanmu membeli itu,” kata Hatano.

“Aku sudah berjanji bahwa hari ini tidak ada kapal pecah.”

“Yeah, karena hari ini kita punya Gunung Krakatau, Amari.”

“Oh ayolah, tidak akan seburuk itu.”

“Seberapa kau yakin?”

“Seluruh jatah ngemilku selama sebulan.”

“Sip, kita liat nanti.”

[11]  
“TAZAKI!!” Kaminaga mendobrak pintu menuju atap dengan senyum sumringah sambil membawa sepiring mie. 

Tazaki yang sedang bermain dengan merpati-merpatinya langsung memasang wajah masam, karena semua merpatinya langsung pergi ketika Kaminaga datang. “Ada apa?” tanyanya.

“Fuku-chan membuat ini,” Kaminaga berjalan mendekati Tazaki dan menyodorkan piring di tangannya.

“Huh, mie apa ini?” Tazaki menatap piring itu.

“Coba aja deh,” kata Kaminaga tersenyum lebar.

Tazaki tidak yakin karena Kaminaga tiba-tiba gak ilfeel lagi sama dia. Pasti ada apa-apanya. Siapa tahu si Kaminaga masukin molto atau sianida ke dalam mie itu. Siapa tahu. Tapi, pada akhirnya, Tazaki mencoba mie itu.

Setelah terkunyah, ia telan, lalu menatap Kaminaga, “Enak.”

“Benarkah? Karena ini Mie Burung Dara,” Kaminaga menyeringai.

“APA!?” Tazaki melongo. 

[12]  
Semua orang―minus Yuuki―sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk menikmati makan malam. “Huh? Dimana Kaminaga-san dan Tazaki-san?” tanya Sakuma menyadari absennya kedua insan itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara asing.

BRAK! BRUK! KRAK! DUM! TAS! BUUUMMM!!!

Semuanya mendongak karena sumber suaranya dari atas. “Jangan bilang itu Tazaki-san dan Kaminaga-san,” Sakuma berasumsi, sambil speechless berat.

“Sepertinya begitu,” Miyoshi mengendikkan bahu.

Fukumoto melotot ke arah Amari. Amari melirik Hatano yang menyeringai. Amari menghela napas, “Aku tidak tahu Tazaki punya bom.”

“Sudah kubilang, Gunung Krakatau~” Hatano menyeringai semakin lebar.

“Kali ini apa?” tanya Jitsui.

“Mie Burung Dara,” jawab Fukumoto menghela napas.

'Ha?' batin Sakuma kaget.

'Pantes…' batin yang lain minus Amari, Hatano, dan Fukumoto.

BRAK! BRUK! KRAK! DUM! TAS! MEEEOOWW!!! COOOO COOO!!! BUUUUMMM!!!!

“Cuman merek mie loh,” Sakuma geleng-geleng kepala sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

“Ketahuilah Sakuma-san kalau Tazaki seorang fanatik merpati,” kata Odagiri.

“Apapun yang melecehkan merpati pasti akan langsung dia habisi,” sambung Jitsui.

'Itu memang kelewat parah, kenapa gak dibawa ke dokter psikolog?' batin Sakuma.

“Karena nanti dokternya dipatokin sampe gundul sama merpati-merpatinya,” Hatano menyeringai lebar.

Sakuma diam, tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. 

“Tadi aku mendengar suara kucing,” gumam Miyoshi lirih, tapi kedengaran oleh Sakuma.

“Ada apa dengan kucing?”

“Tidak ada,” Miyoshi langsung menoleh dengan cepat dan mengibaskan tangannya, “kucing ya kucing.”

Sakuma manggut-manggut aja.

[END LAGI YA ALLAH!!! ABSURD BANGET XD]  
[Wait, ada Omake]

[13]  
"Bukankah kita sudah baikan?"

"Amari memberikanku itu."

"Dan sekarang kau menyalahkan Amari?"

"C'mon, Tazaki, itu hanya merek!"

"...." Tazaki menatap Kaminaga tanpa ekspresi.

"...." Kaminaga speechless, "Jangan bilang kau mengira mie itu mengandung merpati?"

"...." Tazaki menatap Kaminaga tanpa ekspresi, lalu memalingkan wajah, "aku tidak berpikir seperti itu."

"ITU JELAS-JELAS IYA!!!"

[Omake selese, End beneran]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ganti judul aja kali ya jadi 'Absurd Story from D-House'? Lebih cocok gitu kan yak XD denger respon dulu deh :v/kek ada yang mau ngerespon/plak
> 
> ENIWE. YES. INI. ABSURD. GILA. ABSTRAK. BANGET. SUMVAH. BODO AH XD/plak/ditabok massal
> 
> Kaminaga jadi ngenes gitu, Tazaki maniak merpati, ah sudahlah, cerita ini...sangat sampah XD  
> mungkin aku perlu melakukan penjelasan tentang karakter terselubung(?) dengan OOC parahnya cerita ini
> 
> Jadi....empat chara dulu yah, MiyoSaku sama TazaKami, keh:
> 
> Sakuma: chap kemarin dia bolot-bolot gimana gitu yak XD yah, anggaplah dia itu bolot/lemot/dan kawan2nya kalo setengah-sadar. Kalo sepenuhnya sadar ya dia jadi...lumayan serius, tegas, bijak, baik hati, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong/loh.../dan Sakuma disini idiot-idiot-polos(?)-bego gimana gitu
> 
> Miyoshi: cowok narsis poni cetar membahana badai membelah laut merah/plak/oke, dia suka ngegoda Sakuma (tertarik dengan ponakan si boss), memandang rendah orang lain, kalo bicara kadang sarkastik, harga diri yang setinggi Mt.Everest, golongan Trio Tjebol/plak/bersama Hatano dan Jitsui, modis banget...yah, anggaplah dia anaknya Aprhodite (atau Venus, serah deh) yang luar binasa-epic-istimewa-langka-badai :"v
> 
> Kaminaga: sebenarnya dia playboy handal yang bisa ngegaet cewek satu angkatan sewaktu kelas enam, tapi dia malah jatuh cinta sama Tazaki, makanya cerita cintanya ngenes banget XD/dilempar lemari/dia punya harga diri yang tinggi dan bertanggung jawab. Dia ANTI-merpati. Dia bekerja di toko hewan, dan fotografer di waktu senggangnya. Dia dan Hatano memiliki hubungan broship/bestie yang suka berantem-tapi-becanda. Dia bersama dengan Hatano dan Miyoshi termausk golongan Anak Jail―kadang Jitsui juga ikutan.
> 
> Tazaki: terobsesi/fanatik/maniak sama merpati. Jika menyangkut apapun tentang merpati, sifatnya akan berubah 720 derajat, fase ini dinamakan fanatik-mode. Di luar fanatik-modenya, Tazaki seseorang yang tenang dan gentle sebenarnya, dan pandai bermain trik sulap. Dia sering dikira lebih tua dari umurnya. Merpati favorit-nya bernama Gabriel. Dia sebenarnya suka sama Kaminaga, tapi gak sadar. Fanatik-modenya mirip dengan Nozaki dan Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun.
> 
> Sisanya entar-entaran yak~ jan bantai saia :"D  
> ngom2 secara fisik, Tazaki sama Nozaki lumayan mirip yak, namanya juga mirip―Jaki :"v  
> kalo ada serial tersendirinya Tazaki mungkin namanya 'Seri Mejik si Jaki' :"v/rip inglis plis
> 
> udah ye, gitu aja ngebacotnya. Kalo ada yang mau request boleh, mudah2an saya bisa buatnya :"D tapi gak janji/dilempar kursi/

**Author's Note:**

> Miyoshi mati? Ha, mitos itu! MITOSS!!! Itu cuman fake death. Dia cuman kebetulan baca cerita ttg vampire dan iseng coba2 tidur kayak vampir di dalam peti, makanya eps 11 jadi kek gitu :v/abaikan
> 
> okelah, anggaplah eps 11 itu ga ada, gaib, dan puff, dia hilang kyk magic-nya Tazaki :v
> 
> terus, ini coba edisi ngebacot alice, jadi silahkan abaikan aja, dan alice udah kebelet pengen nonton eps 12 tapi hrs tidur dulu, eh..tapi mau sahur, bodo ah XD
> 
> terus, terus, ada yang udah liat gambar di pixiv, siapa artistnya, Rion kalo gak salah, yag D-Agency jadi anak2 kindergarten terus sakuma jadi dedek bayi? Itu unyuk banget deh sumpah XD/fangirling/entah napa manggil sakuma 'dedek' ada kesenangan tersendiri bagiku (mungkin karena abs-nya...demi bayi tapir, menggoda iman XD)
> 
> oke, terus pairnya Miyoshi/Sakuma, yeah dedek jadi uke. Mungkin ntar ada Kaminaga/Tazaki (udah ada hint-nya tuh :v), masih bingung antara Hatano/Jitsui atau Gamou/Jitsui, threesome aja kali ya biar greget :v, Jitsu jadi punya dua slave :v/plak
> 
> dan~ ngebacotnya sampe sana dulu. Sampai jumpa lain waktu. Semoga/plak


End file.
